Urban Legends
Urban Legends is a horror anthology Netflix 10-episode miniseries created by John Carpenter. It was released in October 31, 2020. Summary Ten episodes about ten urban legends that are true to be told: "Bloody Mary", "The Unwilling Donor", "The Vanishing Hitchhiker", "The Spider Bite", "The Hook", "The Candy Bar With a Razor Blade", "Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board", "The Calls Are Coming from Inside the House", "Black-Eyed Children", " and "Pop Rocks and Soda". Cast Bloody Mary *Kiana Ledé as Bloody Mary, a ghost of a woman who was stabbed many times. *Alexa Nisenson as Josephine Randolph, one of the girls who were at a sleepover who played Bloody Mary. She is Bloody Mary's first victim. *Mallory James Mahoney as Helen Bolton, one of the girls who were at a sleepover who played Bloody Mary. *Kitana Turnbull as Brianna Hancock, one of the girls who were at a sleepover who played Bloody Mary. *Trinitee Stokes as Zoey Sawyer, one of the girls who were at a sleepover who played Bloody Mary. *Asher Angel as Joseph Vincent, a teenage boy at a Halloween party who is forced to play Bloody Mary when he chooses "dare" during a game of Truth or Dare. *Sophia Lillis as Isabella Williams, Joseph's girlfriend. *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Arthur Foster, one of Joseph's friends. *Brighton Sharbino as Irene Adkins, one of Joseph and Isabella's friends who dares him to play Bloody Mary at a Halloween party. The Unwilling Donor *Christina Ricci as Katherine "The Unwilling Donor" Barrett, a ghost of a woman who died from having her kidney taken away in a bathtub full of ice. The Vanishing Hitchhiker *Milo Manheim as Callum Quinn, a teenage boy who finds out that Martha is actually a ghost. *Rowan Blanchard as Martha Jones, a ghost of a girl who died in 1995. The Spider Bite *Josie Totah as Taylor Bennett, a girl who finds a mysterious bump on her cheek, which has tiny spiders inside. *Jennifer Garner as Diane Bennett, Taylor's mother. The Hook *Thomas Kuc as Lucas "Luke" Peterson, a teenage boy who falls for Sophie. *Jessica Belkin as Sophie Duke, Luke's girlfriend. *Adam Driver as The Hook The Candy Bar With a Razor Blade *Maya Le Clark as Teagan Kaufman, a girl who went trick-or-treating on Halloween and was killed by a razor inside a candy bar. *Wyatt Oleff as Alexander "Alex" Kaufman, Teagan's older brother and the younger twin brother of Sigourney. *Isabella Revel as Sigourney Kaufman, Teagan's older sister and the older twin sister of Alex. *Max Greenfield as Peter Kaufman, Sigourney, Alexander and Teagan's father. *Eliza Dushku as Miranda Kaufman, Sigourney, Alexander and Teagan's mother. Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board *Izabela Vidovic as Natasha Foster, one of the girls who played Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board. She noticed that it was either a friend of theirs has levitation powers or they had telekinetic powers. *Mohana Krishnan as Chhaya Chitanis, one of the girls who played Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board. She noticed that it was either a friend of theirs has levitation powers or they had telekinetic powers. *Storm Reid as Irene Novak, one of the girls who played Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board. She noticed that it was either a friend of theirs has levitation powers or they had telekinetic powers. *Oona Laurence as Jenna Cross, one of the girls who played Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board. She noticed that it was either a friend of theirs has levitation powers or they had telekinetic powers. *Madison Wolfe as Amanda Fisher, one of the girls who played Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board. She noticed that it was either that she has levitation powers or her friends had telekinetic powers. The Calls Are Coming from Inside the House *Maddie Ziegler as Jillian Watkins, a young babysitter who is stalked by a caller. *Caitlin Reagan as Rhonda Gallagher, a young girl whom Jillian is babysitting. *James Franco as The Caller, a man who calls Jillian and admits to her that the calls were, in fact, coming from inside the house. Black-Eyed Children *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Detective Frederick Turner, a detective who looks for the black-eyed children. *Brooklynn Prince, Asher Morrissette, Mia Allan, Ella Allan Charlie Townsend, Kue Lawrence, Kingston Foster, Paxton Booth, Ana Sophia Heger, Brock Brenner and Madeleine McGraw as the Black-Eyed Children Pop Rocks and Soda *Curtis Harris as Jeremy Ramsey, a teenage boy who notices that pop rocks and soda can kill people. *Quvenzhané Wallis as Cameron Ramsey, Jeremiah's sister. *Julian Dennison as Sawyer McBride, Jeremy's friend who is dead after he ate pop rocks and drank soda. List of episodes #"Bloody Mary" - A mixed-race woman named Mary is killed in 1958 and comes back as a vengeful spirit. She started appearing on mirrors and reflections in bathrooms during Halloween parties and sleepovers when someone says her name three times. #"The Unwilling Donor" - Something strange is happening when a woman has her kidney stolen while in a bathtub full of ice. #"The Vanishing Hitchhiker" - A teenage boy gives a beautiful young girl a ride, but when he gives him his jacket, she disappears. He wants to solve the mystery and tell the others that the she has died. #"The Spider Bite" - A young teenager finds a spider bite on her cheek, but something strange is happening: the bite grows bigger. #"The Hook" - In 1954, a teenage couple is stalked by a man with a hook hand. #"The Candy Bar With a Razor Blade" - On Halloween night, a young girl discovers a "Just take one" bowl and takes it. When she eats it, her mouth bleeds and there is a razor blade inside. The parents of the young girl must find out if strange things were happening. #"Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board" - Three teenage girls play Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board, but strange things happen: one of the girls is floating. They wonder if they either have telekinetic powers or one of them has the power to levitate. #"The Calls Are Coming from Inside the House" - A babysitter is calling a person whose calls were coming from inside the house. #"Black-Eyed Children" - A detective discovers that black-eyed children were everywhere. #"Pop Rocks and Soda" - A teenage boy is cautious when he fears that eating pop rocks and drinking soda will cause someone to die. Category:Netflix Category:Television shows Category:TV Series Category:Supernatural horror TV series Category:Anthology television series Category:Miniseries